Loving My Sworn Enemy
by ZpRifted
Summary: Rukia suffered the death of her sister while she was young and was the one to witness it. She discovers her sister was killed by a demon- apparently the fallen angel Ichigo Kurosaki. As she walks down the path of an exorcist and hunts him down she'll find herself thrown in a game of lies, deceit, and unexpected love. Just how will she deal with the truth masked by clever lies. AU.
1. Rukia

**This is an introduction chapter for Rukia, it's just giving some background information and the reason why she pursues a _certain someone, _anyway enjoy**

* * *

_I remember the day like it was yesterday. I remember so clearly what happened that day, that it scares me. My sister, her face, the emptiness in her eyes, and her struggling breaths, I remember that all too well. My brother always said she died of illness, but she was murdered. She wasn't murdered by a human, no it was a demon who took her away. I remember every detail of him. He had black wings, shocking orange hair, and a dark twisted grin. Unfortunately I didn't get to see his eyes. _

_I remember discovering that my brother had lied to me to protect me. He was a leader of a secret organization within the Church that dealt with demons and devoted all of their time to eliminating them. After I found out I trained in secret, and one day against my brothers will, I presented myself to the Church, hoping they'd let me join. I remember this day perfectly as well. _

* * *

**Flashback**

I awoke suddenly in my bed, my muscles still sore from the intense training I did yesterday, yet despite the soreness I was full of energy and excited. Today was the day I'd join the Church as a demon hunter, also known as an exorcist. My mission was simple, join the Church and hunt down my sisters killer, and when I found him I'd kill him.

I stretched my arms and quickly took off my sleep wear and entered the shower. I let the water hit my face as I slowly awoke. I never took warm showers... only cold showers. I felt most at peace when it was cold. I'd always play in the snow as a kid, and I still do every now and then. In fact when I turned 14 this year I went to a ski resort and spent the entire time playing in the snow or training.

I remember telling my brother about what I planned to do. He immediately told me not to do it and that I was too young anyway, that if I got involved with demons now I'd just die while still a teenager. I decided to ignore him and today I was going no matter what, even if he dragged me back home I'd still go back, I'd continue to go back till they allowed me to join, and no one was going to get in my way.

After washing my body and exiting the shower I got dressed. I had a hard time choosing, not knowing if I should dress really formally or casually, in the end I decided religious clothing would be best.

After throwing on my "I Love Jesus" shirt and a skirt I ran out the door grabbing a piece of bread and started on my path to the Church.

I remembering nearing the Church and as I entered and neared the secret passageway I remember having a powerful sensation cover my body. It was amazing. The sensation was warm and made my skin tingle, but that feeling was quickly killed when I came face to face with my brother who was currently wearing his exorcist robes.

He eyed me intently, "Rukia... what are you doing here? I remember telling you to never get involved with the exorcists or demons... this world is something I don't want you to be a part of."

I felt the anger rising in me, I didn't care about the danger or any of that I just wanted to relieve this pain in my chest my avenging my sister and I won't let anyone stand in the way even if the person in my way is my sisters husband, "Nii-sama you know I am already involved... and I won't leave until I find him and run him through, I have to avenge my sister."

My brother continued to stare at me and finally after a long moment of silence sighed. He then told me something I'd didn't want to hear, "Rukia do you even know who killed Hisana?"

I shook my head regrettably. I honestly had no idea who or what killed her... all I knew was that he had orange hair and black wings with a revolting grin.

Byakuya looked at me and sighed, "Rukia, what killed Hisana is something that is completely out of your league. Hisana was killed by a fallen angel, and not any ordinary fallen angel. The fallen angel who killed Hisana was a former leader of the Grigori, Ichigo Kurosaki. You could train for a million years and you'd never be able to get close enough to kill him, that is how powerful he is."

That name repeated constantly in my head, "_Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki."_ I could feel the anger in my body rising along with a weird sense of happiness. I now knew the name of my sisters killer, and I'd make sure to avenge her.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice my brother was still talking.

"Rukia if you are completely serious about this I'll allow you to join, but I have to tell you something important. We exorcists make contracts with celestial beings to fight demons, the one I'm contracted to is called Senbonzakura, it is because of him I'm able to fight demons. If you're accepted as an exorcist you'll have to make a contract with a celestial being, otherwise you'll never even be able to think about killing demons."

I wasn't expecting that. My brother is actually allowing me to join. The happiness I felt at that moment was unbelievable, my brother was actually acknowledging me and my abilities. All I had to do now was be accepted into the branch and a squad and make a contract with a celestial being and hunt down Ichigo Kurosaki and kill him and then finally my sister would be avenged. Actually now that I think about it I have to do a lot, I might be an old lady before I even accomplish all of that... but it doesn't matter. All that matters is I know the name of the man who killed my sister. Ichigo Kurosaki I'll make sure you regret the day when you killed Hisana.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_That was 2 years ago. After talking with my brother on that day I went before the Church and was accepted. I joined the 13th demon protection squad under leader ship of Jūshirō Ukitake and made a contract with Sode no Shirayuki- a celestial being with a divinity for ice. _

_In those 2 years I haven't found any leads on Ichigo Kurosaki, I've only found leads for the current leader of the Grigori- Aizen. It doesn't matter though, one day we'll cross paths and he'll die._

_I have complete faith in my abilities now. While I haven't reached stage 2 of my weapon I am still strong enough to hold my own against a captain for a while. I continue to get stronger everyday and I'm even a lieutenant for the 13th squad now. Despite all my responsibilities- going to school, doing a normal part-time job, exorcising demons, and hunting down Ichigo Kurosaki- I live a fairly comfortable life, but I don't care about that. _

_I won't allow myself to live peacefully until I kill you Ichigo Kurosaki. You're the reason for all my grief and anger, and you will repent and pay for your cruelties. I will have my revenge, and you will fall by my blade Ichigo Kurosaki... you have my word._

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. This chapter is only a character introduction chapter giving some background information. Even if it is only a character introduction I hope it was interesting. Also next chapter will be another character introduction and the 3rd chapter will be the start of the actual story. Anyway review and tell me what you think my sweets. Also I bet you weren't expecting Ichigo to be the one who killed Hisana, especially since this is a romance between Rukia and Ichigo. Only I know the future of this story... you all just have to wait.**


	2. Ichigo

**Hey everyone I decided to finish up the character introductions chapters in one day so here you go. **

* * *

_I remember running, trying to escape my pursuers. It's somewhat pathetic that I've become accustomed to this routine. I wake up, get chased, escape, and go to sleep... only to repeat it the next day. I'd kill them if I could, but it'd be a waste of energy, they'd be immediately replaced and it'd be pointless. I'm fortunate those days are over, luckily I successfully faked my death and now I can live somewhat peacefully. _

_It's been a couple decades since my exile. I went from being a powerful and respected leader of the Grigori to a fugitive wanted for treachery. Never would I think that I- Ichigo Kurosaki would become one of the most hated fallen angels in existence. _

_I remember the day so well, the day that I lost everything. I was falsely accused and setup, yet I had no proof to defend myself. I have my suspicions, I believe I know who caused my downfall, but I lack evidence. So far that __**man**__ is untouchable. _

_I am currently residing in Karakura, and I'm about to start school at Seireitei Academy just for the hell of it. There's only one problem, this town is full of exorcists. Unfortunately I just had to pick the town that holds the headquarters for the Church's exorcist branch. All though they pose no threat to me, they are quite a nuisance. _

_Even though I'm currently living in peace I'll end up intentionally destroying it. I have no choice. I have to save my sisters before it's to late. That is my mission... why I live. I won't rest until they are safe and away from __**him **__no matter what they will be safe. _

_The few friends that I have suggest I just slow down and relax, hell that bastard Uryuu suggested I fall in love... what an idiot. Someone like me isn't capable of falling in love with someone who'd return the feelings. I'm destined to be alone, and I've accepted it. _

_My fate was sealed the day I fell from Heaven. Oh that day was a horrid day indeed. I remember everything. My Lord demanded that I fall and report on demonic activity. Of course I accepted the task and ultimately fell from Heaven. I thought if I fell to serve my Lord I'd still be accepted, but I found out that the day I fell was the day I'd become loathed and alone. But I was screwed anyway, if I disobeyed my Lord I'd fall for insubordination, and if I accepted like I did- I'd fall as well. It was a lose/lose situation... no chance at all. _

_When I found out that I was fooled I decided to fuck my Lord over and became an actual member of the Grigori and started giving them information on Heaven. Hah the day he sent Michael was the best. Never did he expect I'd find out and become a traitor. Anyway even after my petty revenge I realized something, revenge is never worth it. _

_Even if their kindness was false at least I wasn't alone. Now all I have is loneliness as a companion. I'm not accepted by Heaven, the Grigori or other 'demons', and the Humans would never accept me. I just live to live, and when I die I'll die to simply die. But before any of that I must save my sisters. They are young and innocent and I fear people are plotting against them. _

_When I fell from heaven and became an official traitor they decided to follow in my footsteps and became fallen angels. For the longest while we only had each other, but then the Grigori found us. Our loneliness disappeared, if only for a short while. Now it has returned with a new buddy called fear. Everyday I fear for them. They are not meant for fighting, they have no strength to stand against possible assassins. Before it's too late I will save them._

_Anyway enough about my worries. Tomorrow will be the being of a new chapter. The chapter when I defeat my enemies and save my sisters, and it'll all begin tomorrow when I begin a life of a normal human, attending Seireitei Academy. It's only a matter of time, and time isn't really an issue with me._

* * *

**This character introduction is shorter than Rukia's but deal with it. I was going to put a flashback in but I decided to save it for a later chapter. I decided to focus on Ichigo's goal, like I did with Rukia's. Now in case you don't know what the Grigori is I'll tell you my lovely sweets. a group of fallen angels described in Biblical Apocrypha who mated with mortal women, which just so happens to be the reason Ichigo fell. Also can any of you guess what'll happen next chapter or if you can guess who _him_**_ is_...** if you guess correctly you'll get a cookie... review my sweets review... an amass the cookies I shall. **


	3. New Student and the Ultimate Dream?

**Alright guys here's the 3rd chapter and the beginning of the actual story. Congratulations to hinataelis for guessing the correct enemy, you get a imaginary cookie. Now enjoy the 3rd chapter. **

* * *

It was morning, the sun barely visible, and it was the beginning of the new school year, and a certain petite raven haired girl was still sleeping peacefully. It was unusual, the only time she slept peacefully was when she dreamed of killing Ichigo, very odd, how could such a gruesome dream cause someone to sleep with a happy smile on their face.

She let out a soft moan as the sunlight hit her face and instantly she shot up, completely aware she was running late. She instantly threw off the covers grabbed her uniform and ran to the shower as fast as she could. She quickly stripped off her pajamas and immediately hopped into the cold shower, speeding up her waking process as it went on.

In her mind she was scolding herself, she was the best student in the entire academy, and here she was oversleeping, enjoying a not so expected dream of murdering a certain orange haired prick.

She forcefully slammed her fist into the wall and a small trail of blood tricked down her hand. "_Damn you Ichigo Kurosaki, out of all the people in the world why did you have to pick Hisana? When I find you I'll be sure to ask before I kill you." _

After a few minutes of washing the sleep out of her eyes and cleansing her body she immediately jumped out the shower,- just as quick as when she jumped in-, dried off, and quickly got dressed while bolting down the stairs of the Kuchiki manor and started sprinting to school. Thank god she wasn't only an academic elite but an athletic elite as well. Rukia was the captain of the Track and Field team and the Women's volleyball team. In fact she usually ran to school on a daily basis so she could get in a nice run before practices, and it usually worked.

Just as she was nearing the school she slammed into something hard... really hard, and fell backwards landing on her back. She could hear someone muttering incoherent words as she rubbed her bruised forehead and immediately glared upwards and the person who got in her way.

Before she could speak she was immediately confronted by a young man with shocking orange hair, a prominent scowl, and amber eyes that were currently glaring at her.

He angrily spoke, "Watch where you're going Kid." He then turned around to leave when suddenly something in Rukia's mind clicked.

"_Wait... orange hair... and that scowl of his which could be confused for a grin at a distance... it can't be... is he?" _Suddenly Rukia was boiling in anger and honestly didn't even notice him call her a kid. When he started walking away she angrily yelled, "Excuse me!? You clearly got in my way!"

At this the young man turned around and faced her directly. His face only inches from hers. Rukia could feel a shiver run down her spine and she finally had a good look at him. He was handsome, he could probably be a model. She would of continued thinking that but she noticed his Seireitei Academy uniform and before she could speak he retorted angrily to her previous statement, "Listen here Kid! You were BEHIND me, I couldn't have seen you coming even if I wanted to, and besides... what's an elementary student during on Seireitei Academy's high school grounds?"

Rukia's blush that was coming from there close proximity immediately dissipated after hearing him call her an elementary student, "H-How dare you, I have you know I'm a junior in the high school branch, and the top student at that... so it'll do you good to get on my good side!"

The mysterious fiery headed man laughed slightly, "Oh I bet you'd want me on your good side huh, judging from that blush you had a few moments ago I'd say you want me."

Rukia's eyes widened, she couldn't believe he just accused her of something... something... something so indecent. Never was she interested in dating or intimate thing that could be insinuated from dating. Not once did she hold hands with a boy, not once did she hug a boy- other than her brother-, not once did she kiss a boy, and definitely not once did she ever think about or did have sex with a boy. She was a living embodiment of purity. Hell she hasn't even masturbated once, she truly was pure.

She couldn't control her anger at the arrogant young man in front of her that was questioning her purity, "B-Bastard I would never do something so uncouth, so repulsing, so vile and abominable. I'll have you know that I'm a... a...-"

"A what?" The young man asked, his patience wearing thin.

For some reason Rukia was embarrassed to admit she was a virgin. She never once before had trouble admitting she was a virgin, but for some reason around this man she couldn't do it without feeling insecure and embarrassed. "I'm a virgin.", she muttered inaudibly finally. She could feel her body tense and her heartbeat quickened. She couldn't handle all the embarrassment and immediately ran past him hoping to get away from him and get to class.

She could hear him yell, "Hey what's your name?!"

After hearing that she stopped and slowly turned around before nervously answering, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Hell her heartbeat continued to quicken as she stared at him, why she bothered stopping and answering him she had no idea, her body wasn't really listening to her at the moment. Finally realizing an awkward silence and for some odd reason her body refusing to move she hesitantly asked him, "What's your name... it's only fair since you know mine."

She could see him hesitate at her question and seemed to be thinking. She thought it was nothing and was relieved when he spoke, "I'm Akira Nagata... it's nice to meet you Rukia."

Rukia suddenly felt her body heat up as he said her name with a smile on his face, she completely forgot about the fact he resembled Ichigo Kurosaki so much. She could only nod before running off to her class.

For a few moments Akira stood there alone before being approached by a young man with dark hair and glasses.

Akira turned around instantly, "Ishida why didn't you show up sooner, I really wanted out of that conversation!"

Ishida simply smirked, "Well I was curious to how you'd interact with a human, but Kurosaki, why'd you lie and give her a fake name... she seemed to like you. After all you, Ichigo Kurosaki, could certainly use some romance in your troubled life."

Ichigo scoffed, "Weren't you listening at all? Didn't you hear her say her name? She's a Kuchiki. I couldn't just go around saying my actual name like that around a Kuchiki, it'd be like me going around drunk screaming 'Hey exorcists come and get me... come get an easy kill on Ichigo Kurosaki, the infamous fallen angel and former leader of the Grigori!' now could I Ishida?"

Ishida simply laughed at the fiery fallen angels exaggeration, "Please Kurosaki, I doubt any exorcist in this entire city could kill you, even if you're drunk. But man... a Kuchiki? So she's from that snobby high class exorcist family huh?"

Ichigo simply nodded and started walking away, following the same path Rukia just went down a minute ago.

"Oi Ichigo why are you going to school, don't you know you'll be stuck in every class with that Kuchiki girl?"

Ichigo immediately turned around, "What the hell do you mean!?" He said with a scowl intensifying by the second.

Ishida laughed inwardly at Ichigo's obviously shocked expression and mocked him, "_Weren't you listening at all? _She said she's the top student in the academy so it's obvious you'd be in all of her classes. After all Ichigo you're a unparalleled genius, no matter how smart the former top student is you always top them."

Ichigo immediately screamed, "Fuck! Why am I so god damn smart!" Ichigo then started walking back and forth contemplating all the possible scenarios incase Rukia discovered his identity.

Ishida held back a laugh as he watched his friend overreact, "Hey Ichigo shouldn't you be getting to class... don't want to be late on your first day do you?"

Ichigo immediately glared at his friend and began running to class hoping he wasn't going to be late.

* * *

Rukia was sitting in her desk as usual listening to the others around her gossip as she waited for class to start. This was her favorite class- History- and for several reasons. It was her best subject and two the teacher was Jūshirō Ukitake, her exorcist captain. Whenever a demon would show up in the city she didn't have to give some weird cliché reason to suddenly leave class, she'd just automatically be dismissed and also he let her slide on several things because of her constant duties... so all in all she really enjoyed history.

Rukia was so caught up in thought she didn't notice when Ukitake walked in with a familiar orange haired acquaintance, but the second she heard several girls squeal she was snapped out of her reverie. When she looked up her heart immediately quickened again. She couldn't understand it. How could Akira make her feel so uncomfortable and vulnerable, yet happy and warm at the same time, hell she barely even knew him. Luckily she was snapped out of her thoughts when Ukitake spoke.

"Class we have a new student, as you can see." He then turned to Akira and motioned for him to introduce himself.

Ichigo/Akira took a few steps before speaking in his normal tone with his scowl ever so present, "Yo, I'm Akira Nagata, it's ok to meet you all... I guess." Ichigo/Akira then looked over the class and immediately his heart stopped when he spotted Rukia staring intently at him. He shrugged it off but his anxiety was immediately back when Ukitake sat him next to her.

Rukia watched closely as she saw Ichigo come closer to her and her body immediately heated up when he sat next to her. She quickly looked the other way hoping to calm herself but it wasn't working. She sneaked a glance at his face and immediately felt butterflies in her stomach.

"_Dammit, what's going on... am I sick?" _Rukia was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Ichigo looking at her. "W-What do you need Nagata?" She said hoping he wouldn't notice her dishevelment.

Ichigo looked at her intently before speaking, "Rukia are you sick?" He then immediately place a hand on her forehead and that made Rukia's mind explode. She felt her cheeks get hot but was immediately snapped out of it by a few catcalls coming from other classmates.

"Woo, the Kuchiki princess has finally found herself a man, but too bad I'll have to fight you for him Kuchiki!" Yelled one of her female acquaintances.

Suddenly the class pervert decided to give his input, "No, my pure sweet Rukia. Don't you dare touch her Nagata! Her virginity belongs to me, the one, the only, Keigo Asano!"

As quickly as he finished his statement he was instantly beaten down by several of his classmates that were within a few feet of him, and his wails of pain and tears echoed across the classroom.

Rukia simply had tuned out all the voices as her mind was in la la land. She was relishing the contact and frowned in disappointment when Ichigo moved his hand away.

"It seems you don't have a fever Rukia." Ichigo then turned back to the book about Shakespeare he was reading previously. Rukia then realized she enjoyed his touch and shook her head, "_W-What's wrong with me?" _Rukia then once more stole a glance at the unaware Ichigo reading his book quietly and she immediately felt her cheeks get hot again. "_I-I'll have to ask the girls about this at lunch." _

* * *

It was lunch and Rukia was in her circle of friends which consisted of: Tatsuki, Orihime, Momo, and a rather perverted Matsumoto.

Rukia at first was unsure to ask them about what was wrong with her whenever she was near Ichigo/Akira because of the conversation they were having.

"Oh my god! Did you see the new guy? He's so sexy, I'd love to see what he is like in bed! I bet he's ripped and can go all night!" Exclaimed an overly energetic Matsumoto. Of course the rest of the girls in the group agreed and then they turned to her.

Rukia could feel there gazes and glanced up before asking, "What?"

They all spoke, "Don't 'What' us!" Rukia felt like they were going to ask her something really embarrassing and was hoping her accurate gut feelings was wrong for once.

Momo was the one to end the silence, "So... Rukia. What do you think of Akira?"

Rukia's cheeks immediately got hot and was clouded by a blush, which all the girls immediately noticed.

Rukia finally spoke, "I-I've actually been meaning to ask you something about him. What's wrong with me? Whenever I'm near him I feel hot and nervous, whenever I look at him I get excited and jumpy, when he touched me I completely tuned out all the surroundings, w-what's happening to me?"

All the girls suddenly squealed in delight, which somewhat ticked off Rukia. Here she was being dead serious. She was really worried something was wrong with her and they were here, squealing?

"D-Don't squeal! What if-if something really is wrong with me?" Rukia said, exasperated by their still continuous squealing.

They all spoke to the sky-god to be more precise-, "Oh we never thought we'd see the day when Rukia Kuchiki would fall in love... thank you... thank you God of Love for making the maiden Rukia get the hots for a very hot guy!"

Rukia stared at her friends blankly her trail of thought completely distraught, "_Akira, Love, God of Love, Maiden, got the hots, very hot guy!" _Her brain was on overload as she tried to comprehend what her friends were saying. There was just honestly no way. There was no way she'd ever fall in love with a guy, definitely not one she just met as well. She suddenly felt the need to shut her friends up as they continued their squealing, "Are you guys idiots!? I'd never do something so indecent as that, never ever!"

Their happy looks quickly faded and the atmosphere just got awkward, "What's so indecent about falling in love Rukia?"

Rukia bit her lip and looked down, "Well d-don't people in love k-kiss and h-have s-s-sex?"

Suddenly more squealing erupted and Rukia was seething in anger at her closest friends. "Why are you guys squealing?!"

Matsumoto was the one who decided to respond. Out of all the girls she was the only one laughing and not squealing. "Well to be honest Rukia, no one, and I mean NO ONE, not even Keigo would ever expect you to even contemplate or think about sex, and yet here you are just because of A-K-I-R-A. Oh a Rukia in love is just so adorable!"

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up and immediately looked away, "I'm done talking to you idiots."

Her friends simply ignored her as they continued their gossiping while Rukia walked away, obviously embarrassed.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by without anything out of the ordinary, well except for the fact a certain orange haired guy named Akira was in every single on of her classes that caused several moments of her body temperature randomly rising or completely unexpected blushes, if it wasn't for that her day was mostly normal.

Rukia was on her way home trying not to think of Akira, wait why is she thinking of Akira anyway?

Rukia sighed angrily, she didn't want to be near Akira, but at the same time contradicted herself because she wanted to be as close as possible. Rukia shook her head at this, she continued to try to clear her thoughts and was happy when she suddenly sensed a few demons.

"_Perfect this should distract me from my thoughts!"_ Without another thought Rukia flash stepped towards the demons.

Within a few moments she spotted them, but surprisingly enough they weren't terrorizing souls or live humans but merely conversing.

Rukia found this very odd and decided to eavesdrop in on their conversation, she'd be glad she did.

"Hey... did you hear Ichigo Kurosaki is currently in Karakura." Whispered the petite demon out of the group.

"W-What!? What's the former governor of the Grigori doing in Karakura?" Replied another demon.

Suddenly a demon who appeared to be the leader of the group spoke, "Actually I heard Ichigo Kurosaki is going to make Karakura a battleground for some war. He's holding a meeting in three hours actually at the top of Ishida Hospital, I plan on attending to see what's going on."

For a second Rukia seethed in anger, not only did he take her sister away, but now he was going to throw Karakura in a war, she'd never forgive him. Yet at the same time she was happy. She had finally found him, she finally had Ichigo Kurosaki in her sights, and she wasn't letting him get away, he'd definitely die by her sword.

Rukia decided to spare the meager demons as a form of thanks for unknowingly giving her information on her most hated foe, besides she knew a other exorcist would just kill them later anyway.

* * *

"Ichigo are you sure about this? This is way too reckless?" Asked a obviously worried Uryuu Ishida. Usually Ishida didn't express worry for Ichigo, simply because he knew he could take care of himself, but now he was definitely worried, what he was doing was way too reckless, he could get them all killed and the entire city of Karakura destroyed.

Ichigo simply stayed silent as he overlooked Karakura from the highest tower in the city with his long, sleek black wings revealed.

Suddenly Sado Yasutora spoke, "Ichigo I agree with Ishida. Are you really sure about this? This is way too risky in my opinion Ichigo. This isn't like you, you don't act this irrationally."

Ichigo turned to look at his friend before returning his gaze on Karakura. "Chad, Ishida, sometimes the only choices you have are irrational. Sometimes that's just how things go. My plan will be set in motion tonight. We will prepare for war, which Karakura will be the battleground for. This location is best suited for a massive war between rebel fallen angels and the Grigori. In this war countless of low ranking demons will be attracted here and the humans would be at risk, but that's where the exorcists come in. They'd have the common sense to focus on the more numerous weaker demons and protect the human while we stronger demons were fighting each other. Our battle won't be interrupted and the humans will be protected by the weaker and pathetic demons by the exorcists. After the war and my sisters are safe I'll pay for my sins. I'll take myself before the Church and let them do whatever they want. The Grigori has became corrupt, Heaven is foolish, the Humans are discriminate and unaccepting, and the Church is condescending and ignorant. With so many powerful factors making the wrong decisions the world will fall apart and no one could live peacefully. This war and my death will spark the beginning of a change. A change where all heavenly beings, demons, and humans could live together as friends. I'll become a martyr and ignite the flames of revolution with this war. I will erase the cold and blind discrimination against all races simply because they're different, the Lord was said to create everything, so that also means he created demons. He had to create them for a reason. He wouldn't put anything that would endanger his creations. Yet like all races every so often a evil member of the race takes action and makes them look bad. It is because of Satan that demons are automatically labeled as evil, cruel, and manipulative by the humans. But what do they know, they take the word of other humans who are best known for creating false information or judging wrongly. Not all demons are bad, not all angels are good, and no human is accurate in their prejudice. They simply rally against something they don't understand and call it evil to get other people to start taking action. They have a major superiority complex. They always strive to be the ones who rule. Hell they even kill each other for positions of power, all though that is evident in all races. All I want to see is a time when humans lose their prejudice ways, the angels stop acting like they're perfect, and the demons to stop frightening the humans as a form of retribution for their prejudice. It's all too childish. So I will ignite the revolution and end this hatred. This is my ultimate dream."

* * *

**Well that's that. I wonder how the meeting will go, don't you. Also I wonder how many of you think Ichigo is a bad guy, I'd love to hear your opinions. Review and tell me any suggestions or thoughts, I'd love to hear them. **


	4. Dear Friend

**Here's chapter 4 guys, sorry it'd have been out a day or two earlier but I was focusing on homework and future chapters. The meeting isn't taking place this chapter, this chapter was really just showing everyone's emotional state and there relationships. Still despite it not really making much progress through the story it developed the characters more and I can say I think I didn't end up wasting a chapter on useless preparations. Anyway enjoy my sweets.**

* * *

Rukia ran continuously down the street trying desperately to reach the Church. She wanted revenge but wasn't stupid, she'd need help. Right when she was about to enter the Church she was stopped by a fellow exorcist.

"Rukia what's going on, why are you in such a rush." Rukia turned, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Kaien!", Rukia instantly ran over to greet him, completely ignoring the rain. "Kaien I need your help with something, it's really important. Please... please promise me you'll help."

Kaien eyed her closely, "Now Rukia I've already told you I can't help you get a boyfriend if you're not willing to admit it when you actually like someone. Seriously don't be so naïve all the time about love, just buck up and go after the gu-"

Kaien was immediately cut off by a swift kick to his most sensitive of places, "S-Shut up or I'll freeze your balls off! Also I don't ever recall asking for help about relationships... I need help with ta-"

This time Rukia was cut off as Kaien finished for her, "You want help with taking care of that Ichibo Kuromaki or whoever he was right."

Rukia could feel the anger in her rising, not only did he cut her off, but he couldn't even remember her nemesis' name. "It's Ichigo Kurosaki, you should remember it Kaien, I've told you his name 876 times exactly."

Kaien scoffed, "Well not all of us are secretly horny little robots that are also socially awkward and have trouble admitting our feelings Rukia, unlike you I have a normal brain and a good understanding of my emotions." The fake pride was obvious on his face as he nodded his head as if he thought he was actually right.

Rukia muttered quietly, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Automatically Kaien felt the temperature around him drop and he looked down to see a very angry Rukia holding Sode no Shirayuki threatening to castrate him.

Kaien ran away desperately as he was covering his most intimate spot, "I'm sorry Rukia, have mercy on this lost lamb, Rukia... have mercy!

Rukia unfortunately was not showing mercy to the lost lamb and his cries could be heard all throughout the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile on top of Ishida Hospital**

Ichigo was currently standing silently, patiently waiting for the three hours to pass. After all today was the day everything was finally going to start.

Suddenly he heard Ishida's voice behind him, "Hey Ichigo, I know you're impatient, but just wait. Only a little longer now and the beginning of a new era will commence."

Ichigo simply nodded and was about to respond when suddenly a scream echoed throughout the city.

"**Oh God! Don't be so rough Rukia! Be gentle with meeeeeee!" **A random voice screamed out, barely understandable.

Ichigo stood there silently, bamboozled.

Ishida stood there silent as well. That was completely random, "What was that?", he finally asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No idea. It sounded like 'Ruki, be gentle with me!' or something like that! Probably some poor soul having a good time for the first time, but that was very loud, I bet the entire city heard it."

Ishida nodded, "Not very discreet are they... just what type of that good time could make someone scream like that."

Ichigo chuckled, "The rough and relentless type obviously."

Ishida shook his head before repositioning his glasses, "No... I'd think it'd be the type that has chains, handcuffs, whips, and gags."

Ichigo shuddered slightly before thinking back to old memories he'd rather forget, "Kinky."

After a brief silence Ishida once again spoke, "Indeed... kinky."

* * *

Rukia and a now battered Kaien was currently leaving the Church after all the other members refused to help.

Rukia shook her head in frustration, the only person who remained now was Renji Abarai. She knew him pretty well, but she didn't like him because he had a crush on her and was very overprotective, yet she acknowledged his skills and was approaching his home until she heard a voice call out from behind.

"Yo Rukes, what'll ya doin?"

Rukia immediately turned and there she saw him in all of his self-proclaimed glory. He was immediately recognizable because of his red hair, almost as recognizable as Akira.

Rukia annoyingly suddenly felt her cheeks get hot when thinking of Akira and a blush oh so prominent on her unblemished face. Renji of course, being the overly protective and obsessive stalker he was immediately noticed the slightest change from her and became hopeful when he realized she was blushing while looking at him.

He decided to take a risk and was about to reach out for her when he suddenly noticed Kaien's pathetic appearance.

"Yo, man what happened?"

Kaien frowned and looked away, "This lost little lamb got mauled by a bear.", he spoke regrettably.

Immediately Kaien felt Rukia violently jab him in the rib, her blush completely gone. "Maybe if you wasn't a dimwit maybe you'd notice that said bear was hungry for your liquids you would of made the smart decision, shut up and walked away. But no you just had to prod and got hurt when you got clamped on by that bears fearsome jaws."

Renji looked baffled. The implications in her statement was unbelievable. "R-R-Rukia! D-Did y-y-y-you two h-have s-s-s-s-sex!?"

Rukia at first was completely surprised by Renji's constant stuttering but that was quickly replaced by extreme anger.

"N-No! Are you an idiot?! I don't even think of boys... I'm completely pure and still a virgin! W-When I said liquids I was talking about his blood and tears!" Rukia was relieved when she was able to confess about being a virgin with no embarrassment or struggles. She was afraid it'd be a repeat of when she first met Akira but was glad when she didn't feel uncomfortable admitting it. She couldn't understand it, but she felt like there was a gravitational pull between her and Akira.

When Renji heard Rukia admit to still being a virgin he sighed in relief, "Good, after all you're mine, definitely not Kaien's or anyone else's... only mine. You're my sweet and precious Rukia." Renji had thought he was only thinking that but judging by the frightened look on Rukia's face, and the angry look on Kaien's poor and bandaged face he realized he spoke aloud.

He immediately raised his hands in defense when Rukia attacked, "I-I don't belong to anyone! Definitely not you." Renji had no time to respond as his head bent back at the bone crunching punch he received from Rukia. Renji gathered himself for a moment and stood still. When he looked at Rukia he suddenly fainted.

Kaien broke out into laughter, "Of course the punch hurts but when they look at you after they all faint from shock!"

Instantly Kaien was hunched over as Rukia rammed her knee into his rib, "Are you implying I'm not capable of knocking someone unconscious with my fists or knees?!"

Kaien automatically shook his head back and forth, which would usually appear as a intended motion of saying "no" but when dealing with Rukia it wasn't intentional, it was a survival instinct that'd automatically occur to save your wretched life.

Rukia simply pouted her lips and tried to look indignant, "That's right. I'm very capable of knocking someone unconscious with my bare hands."

Kaien muttered an agreement while dragging the unconscious Renji back in the house.

* * *

"Ichigo, we only have to wait 30 more minutes then we can start this change."

Ichigo turned to the source of the unexpected voice and to his surprise he was face to face with Chad. He has knew Chad for a few centuries. After they met they've became great friends, best of friends you could say, and that bond was held together by a mutual understanding and the fact they've saved each others lives at one point or another.

Ichigo smiled warmly to his friend and looked back to Karakura. Not once did he leave his spot the entire time he's been waiting. For nearly three hours he was perched up here carefully eyeing the city.

"Hey Chad, you know I don't thank you enough, so thank you." Ichigo stated calmly as his eyes calmly assessed the serene view of a quiet Karakura.

Chad smiled and nodded his head, "No need. After all I'll be in your debt for eternity. It was you who accepted me and gave me a reason to live. You protected me after my Abuelo passed and I'll forever be in your debt."

Ichigo smirked and turned to his friend, "Chad there is no debt. I helped you because I simply wanted to help you and I actually never expected or really wanted you to consider yourself in my debt. I help you when you're in need and you help me when I'm in need... just like you are doing now. I'll never be able to thank you enough Chad."

Chad approached Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder, "Ichigo, I know you're conflicting with yourself right now. Everyone thinks you're corrupt and evil. Yet just so you know, Ishida, your family, and I will never think of you that way. You put to much stress on yourself, you try to bear everyone's pain by yourself and allow yourself to suffer just so others can live happily. For a demon you're sure one hell of a self-sacrificing saint."

Ichigo smiled sadly before looking into the clouds that threatened to rain, "Yeah... but it is never enough... and never will be."

* * *

Rukia was beginning to become impatient. The meeting was going to start in 30 minutes and if Renji didn't wake up she was going to snap. Ichigo Kurosaki was so close and she knew it. She could see him and reach for him yet not touch him. It was so aggravating, yet she knew she had to be patient. If it got down to the 10 minute mark she'd just leave Renji and take a risky move by crashing a meeting full of demons with Kaien as her only backup.

Rukia stared at the unconscious Renji lying in his bed and started thinking about when she first met him. They immediately got along despite their opposite attitudes and became good friends. She could live without Renji's stalkish obsession over her. She began thinking about every single one of her friends and she continued to go through it until she reached a certain new student.

"_I wonder does he consider me a friend? What would he think if he knew what I did? Would he be scared or would he understand? Would he still stay if he didn't like me being an exorcist." _Suddenly Rukia shook her head, "_Why am I even thinking of Akira right now, he's nobody important and is just a regular human." _

Rukia was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden groan from her obsessive creepy-at-times friend. She smiled slightly, not because she was relieved to see he was okay, no she was relieved that he'd be able to help her kill Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey nice to see you're up Pineapple." Rukia said with a fake look of concern on her face. She wasn't really concerned about his wellbeing because she was used to people fainting because of her so she isn't fazed by it anymore.

Renji was drowsy but the second he heard Rukia's voice he immediately shot up and made himself presentable.

"Eh... sorry Rukes for fainting, you must've hit me pretty hard." Renji suddenly felt a blush creep up on his face and it was only made worse by Kaien's statement.

"Yeah Right Renji, you were checking Rukia out because you are a creepy masochist that always thinks she's super hot right after she hits you or is angry, and after seeing her your brain had an orgasm and you passed out from the delirious thoughts that were plaguing your mind... you're a flat-out lolicon masochist pervert."

Suddenly Kaien received a smack against the head from Rukia. "I do not have the type of body that lolicons would be interested in!"

Kaien gave Rukia a single glance, her anger obvious in her face and he muttered, "You sure are vertically challenged enough to fit the part."

Rukia angrily pinched and pulled the skin behind Kaien's eyebrows and he desperately whimpered in pain. After Rukia made the skin beet red she decided it was enough punishment and now they should prepare.

Rukia glanced over Renji and Kaien and let out a sigh of slight disappointment. She was hoping she'd at least get a captain to come, but she wasn't too disappointed. Renji was a skilled lieutenant while Kaien was a former lieutenant -the only reason he lost his position was because of family issues- and she knew they'd be able to fare slightly well against the demons they'd possibly come across.

Right when she was about to begin the briefing someone knocked on the door. Rukia turned and hesitated, she wasn't expecting anyone and neither was Renji. Nobody in the right mind would come to Renji's place. It was hell on steroids and it was just so conveniently being lived in by the only one who'd be happy with the horrible living conditions, but never mind that, who was at the door.

Rukia approached the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me Rukia." Suddenly Rukia's eyed widened in surprise when she immediately recognized the voice of the man, and opened the door and revealed a beloved captain and teacher aka Captain Chappyness-Rukia's secret nickname for him because he was the only one who wasn't freaked out by her love for Chappy- aka Jūshirō Ukitake.

"Ukitake-taicho... why are you here?" Rukia was desperately trying to hide her happiness, she had a good idea why he was here but didn't want to appear childish by jumping and screaming happily.

Ukitake looked over the people in the room and spoke gently, "You've gathered quite a few capable Exorcists haven't you Rukia?"

Rukia simply nodded, not once taking her eyes off of her captain, anxiously awaiting his answer, that'd either guarantee success, or doom her plans.

Ukitake took a breath after looking over everyone once again and continued, "Well I'm aware you suffered a traumatizing event several years ago from the actions of Ichigo Kurosaki. I also know he's currently here in the city and that you're preparing to raid some meeting to get to him. I'm going to tag along and make sure you don't do anything reckless. You're indeed a powerful lieutenant but he is far more experienced and has vaster power."

Rukia nodded albeit begrudgingly, she didn't like acknowledging her greatest enemy was stronger than her. "Thank you very much Ukitake-taicho, I'll stay safe and successfully kill Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ukitake showed a bittersweet smile as he thought back to a memory 30 years ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The rain was always so depressing. It'd just fall, never willing to relent, and it'd always cause sadness and other depressing emotions to rise. Yet the rain was the least of my worries, right in front of me was some type of monster currently razing the small town I live in. I have no idea how many have died, all I know is the second it arrived my parents started acting weird and I know this sounds crazy, but they made weapons appear out of thin air as they told me to run to the border of the town and wait for them. _

_So here I was, waiting, as I watched the monster still razing the town, without my parents in sight. Eventually the town was completely scorched and it saw me as I sat there watching it. I felt fear run through my body and right before it could reach for me my Otou-san was able to stop it's hand from reaching me._

_"Jūshirō! Get out of here, you'll die!" I remember hearing him scream for me to run while he held off the monster. My heart felt torn, I was deathly afraid, yet I couldn't leave my father there, I felt like I needed to help, but suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my mother smiling down at me. When I noticed she was hurt I panicked._

_"Okaa-san! You're hurt!" I immediately began looking back and forth between her and my Otou-san who was now injured as well. _

_My Okaa-san shook her head sadly and tugged on my hand, "Jūshirō we have to get out of here." She then looked over to my dad with a look of sadness and regret in her eyes as she started pulling me away. _

_I desperately tried fighting my Okaa-sans hand when I saw my Otou-san drop to the ground lifelessly as I screamed. Unfortunately that only got the attention of the monster and within seconds it was upon me. I felt the wind of it's hand come crashing down but suddenly everything stopped. I looked up and I saw my Okaa-sans lifeless eyes in front of me. When I looked down to her belly there was a horrifying sight. There was a gaping hole in her abdomen and I began to hyperventilate. _

_She looked sadly down to me and softly spoke, "Jūshirō... run... run and li-" At that moment all life left her body and she fell lifelessly to the ground as the monster approached me._

_Right before it could reach me I felt an intense warmth cover my body and when I looked up I saw the monster cowering in fear and I saw a man with shocking orange hair and long sleek black wings smiling down at me._

_"Little boy are you hurt?" The man spoke with a velvet and comforting tone and I immediately felt like I could trust this man. I simply shook my head at his question then he looked away and over to the monster._

_"Cast off your fear, Zangetsu." Suddenly in his hands was a large and cumbersome-appearing sword, but when I was about to say he was stupid for using such a large sword he immediately cut down the monster and turned back to me, dispersing his sword._

_"Little boy, where're your parents?" The man then looked around briefly before looking back to me. _

_I started to cry again as I pointed to the bodies of my parents, I couldn't see his face because my eyes were blocked by my hands but I could tell he was giving a comforting look. I suddenly felt warmth on my shoulder and looked up. _

_He was smiling, "Don't worry little exorcist boy, I'll take care of you and help you make your parents proud. Come with me, if you do there will be no pain and no sadness that'll reach you, allow me to carry all your burdens so you can live peacefully little exorcist boy." _

_I reached out for his hand and as I touched it I felt relief overcome me. I no longer worried... somehow I knew everything was going to be alright. As he picked me up and started waking out of the town he asked, "Little exorcist boy... what's your name?" _

_I felt my eyes begin to close as I replied, "I'm Jūshirō Ukitake."_

_I sensed the man smile as he continued walking, "Nice to meet you Jūshirō, I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_I barely heard his name as sleep soon overcame me, all I could clearly remember was the warmth of his body as he carried me away from all the pain and bad memories._

* * *

"Oi Ukitake-taicho you okay?" Suddenly the said man was snapped back to reality as he saw a worried looking Rukia staring at him.

Jūshirō shook his head, "I'm fine Rukia thanks for the concern. I was just thinking about when I met a _dear friend_."

Rukia looked at him before smiling, "Alright everyone let's go and kill Ichigo Kurosaki and stop this supposed war."

Suddenly everyone cheered, although Jūshirō cheered weakly and faintly, they then all began walking over to Ishida Hospital.

Rukia was excited as she finally was approaching her dreaded enemy, Kaien and Renji were indifferent, only eager to help Rukia, and Jūshirō was conflicting with himself.

"_Ichigo, I'd like to thank you. You took care of me for those six years until I decided I was ready to live alone and survive. You've always watched over me... thank you Ichigo, and soon hopefully we'll meet again. After all 24 for years is a long time without a reunion... wouldn't you agree Ichigo... my dear friend." _

* * *

**Well that's that. Here we finally meet the perverted and OOC Renji, and we meet the slightly OOC Kaien. Also I have a question for you guys, do you want me to put in side chapters for Chad and how he met Ichigo, I could also do it for Ishida as well. But oh no Jūshirō seems to have some history with Ichigo, let's just hope he makes the right decision and Rukia doesn't go all crazy. Also I'd like to thank those who've reviewed you guys gave me the motivation to continue working and I hope I can continue to count on you guys reviewing as it really does give me motivation. Also don't stray away, if you guys have any critique please say it, it can only make me better. **

**Anyway till next time my sweets enjoy and be sure to review. **

**Next chapter preview- Jūshirō and Ichigo standoff (WTF), Rukia freaking out, Renji and his newfound perverseness, and Kaien going down.**


	5. The Meeting & Hatred

**Hey everyone sorry it took forever to update but my main computer stopped working so I have to make a lot of improvises. Anyway hopefully I'll be able to fix it soon so I can return to updating regularly. This chapter is the meeting chapter where things finally are beginning to be set in motion. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

The time has finally arrived. The demons are now gathering at the top of Ishida Hospital, and among them is Ichigo Kurosaki. Out of all the hundreds, maybe thousands of demons he is my only target who'll be attending the meeting. Never have I thought I'd find him so soon, yet here he was, right at my doorstep. I'll make sure he doesn't leave this city alive, even if I have to go through hell to insure it. I'll preclude all chances of escape.

It seems even the planet itself is aware. It is deathly quiet as my small team consisting of Renji, Kaien, Ukitake-taicho, and I advance towards the hospital. There is no way Ichigo could resist the power of a captain right? Today will be the day Ichigo finally falls.

"Oi Rukia." At hearing the sudden voice I turn my head begrudgingly to Renji. He may be obsessed with me and in love with me but I don't really like him like that. Out of all the people I know if I had to marry one of them I'd probably choose Kaien. Yet suddenly for some reason I felt my heart throb when suddenly thoughts of Akira popped in my head.

I had completely forgotten about Renji but was soon reminded when he touched my shoulder, once again trying to get my attention, "Hey Rukia!"

I jolted my head to his direction, I was pretty sure you could tell I was annoyed. "What do you want Renji?" At my words Renji seemed to hesitate and I was about to look away when he grabbed my hand and started rubbing it.

He then got close, too close, and whispered in my ear, "I was just wondering, after this do you want to come to my place?" My face shifted instantly. It at first was surprise but quickly became disgust as I pulled away from his grasp and I stomped on his foot forcefully. When he whimpered in pain I removed my foot and huffed triumphantly.

"Renji I think I should make it clear, we are only friends. I refuse to be involved with boys, and will continue to do so until my brother has me marry some snobbish noble who's twice my age for honor purposes and all that medieval crap." I then turned away and continued walking towards Ishida Hospital but was soon stopped by Renji's voice.

"Oi Rukia if you know you're going to be stuck with some old guy who has gone limp. Why don't you have some fun with people your age? I'm sure when you do it you'd want it to be pleasurable don't you? And I can provide for all your needs." Renji then once again tried touching me but I slipped away before he could touch me. I noticed his frown when he tried approaching me again but luckily Ukitake-taicho stopped him.

"Now Abarai, Rukia has already expressed that she doesn't view you in a romantic light, now unless you want Byakuya involved with this matter I suggest you leave Rukia here alone. Also remember that you're a member of the Church, of course we aren't Nuns, but please show restraint in public places."

I was honestly happy that Ukitake-taicho defended me and started walking beside me to prevent Renji from making any moves. I was glad that he'd help me from hormone controlled guys like Renji who were only looking for an easy lay.

We continued walking for a few more minutes and I felt my thoughts begin to wander from the mission at hand to Akira. What would he think if he saw me going to kill someone? Wait! Why do I even care? I sighed inwardly; frustrated with my thoughts as I tried getting Akira out of my thoughts and suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

For some reason my thoughts continued to stick on Akira and they started taking a more severe form. I immediately felt my body heat up when 'indecent' thoughts began filling my head.

Stupid Rangiku, I'll have to avoid her from now on. She is tainting my mind. I tried clearing my head, but the thoughts of Akira still lingered. Why wouldn't they just dissipate and leave. Stupid Akira what are you doing to me? Argh, I don't understand.

My thoughts continued to curse me until I felt Ukitake-taicho stop me with a hand. When I looked up to see why he stopped us I discovered we were right in front of Ishida Hospital. How in the world? We got here a lot faster than I was expecting, or was I just too zoned out? I dropped the subject when I remembered the mission and looked at Ukitake-taicho, awaiting his command.

Ukitake-taicho looked at me, and then Renji and Kaien. He suddenly gave us a reassuring smile, "Listen everyone. Do you guys even know what you're getting involved with? We're dealing with Ichigo Kurosaki. His power is unbelievable; he is capable of completely destroying Karakura." For some odd reason Ukitake-taicho appeared sad when he spoke of Ichigo. I didn't linger on it too long though, I simply assumed he had some kind of past with Ichigo as well. Maybe he was like me; maybe he lost a family member because of Ichigo, if so I'll get revenge for Ukitake-taicho as well.

I kept on wondering about Ukitake-taicho's past but immediately began paying attention as he continued. "Everyone this mission has an extremely high risk rate. At the very least there'll be several hundred demons, not to mention the powerhouse that Ichigo is. I'll give you guys' one chance, leave now because I cannot guarantee your survival."

I was shocked; never did Ukitake-taicho deliver bad news. He was always optimistic and hopeful, yet here he was discouraging us from our- my goal, does he really think we'll die? I was about to protest but was glad when Kaien and Renji spoke for me.

"Hey Ukitake-taicho we're already aware of the risks! We're here to help Rukia! Because of this bastard Ichigo she has to suffer, so if anything we're going to help her finally escape her past!" To say I was shocked was an understatement. They both defended me with the exact words simultaneously. They were nice friends, Renji may be a pervert but his care was genuine, and Kaien, he was extremely kind and treated everyone equally. They were both really nice friends and I'm afraid I'd go crazy if one of them were to suddenly die or disappear.

Ukitake-taicho simply nodded at them and didn't even bother asking me, knowing it was me who instigated all of this in the first place. We finally began entering Ishida Hospital and we were completely aware of the demons discreetly leaping up to the roof. Just a little more and Ichigo would finally be in my sights.

* * *

**Ichigos' POV**

The time was finally approaching. My fellow demons will gather here and I'll reveal my plans for the future. I'm not expecting to gain allies. This is simply to let all the others know what'll be happening in the near future. In some ways this could be considered an intimidation tactic, but I have no intentions of intimidating them. The only thing that worries me is the possibility of an exorcist discovering us and throwing all of the audience in bloodthirsty disarray.

"Ichigo, it is time to set up the barrier and construct the alternate dimension." I suddenly turned to face Ishida. I smiled and nodded, Ishida was a major help. He allowed me to use the top of Ishida Hospital for the gateway to the alternate dimension and is helping me create the barrier along with the alternate dimension which will house the meeting. After all, we're not foolish enough to have a meeting full of demons in the human world; no we're holding it in a separate dimension.

I then followed Ishida to the center of the roof after taking one more glance at Karakura, soon after I started releasing energy along with Ishida and slowly the barrier was formed. The barrier was perfect; it'd prevent any unwanted guests from appearing; now the only thing remaining was the portal to the alternate dimension.

The portal required vast amounts of spiritual energy and so it required Ishida, Chad, and I. Of course normally three demons wouldn't be sufficient to open a portal like this, but our spiritual energy reserves are quite unique and extraordinary.

As I began releasing the energy along with Ishida and Chad a fissure made of energy appeared in the air. I could feel my strength slowly leave my body, and I could tell it was affecting Ishida and Chad as well. We're usually not so reckless but right now we need to hurry. I could feel the immense amounts of energy Ishida and Chad was releasing as it mingled with mine and continued to construct the portal slowly. After a long travailing effort we were finally able to construct the portal, and there it stood in front of us.

When we glanced inside we could see a large manor. That was the manor that'd house our meeting, all we had to do now was spatial dislocation and connect the two sources, effectively creating a wormhole, and whenever anyone entered the vicinity of the portal they'd be transported to the manor.

Now all we had to do was wait for the time to pass. Ishida and Chad left to regain their energy while I remained; staring at Karakura, and suddenly a certain memory arrived in my mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

There I was standing, with my gleaming wings shown, with a warm smile plastered on my face. I always smiled at times like these; after all how couldn't I? Today was my twins' little sisters' birthday. They were polar opposites though. One was girly and energetic, while the other was tomboyish and reserved, yet I still loved them altogether. However I could live without my father. He was always annoying how he'd randomly attack me; you'd think he'd learn. I'm stronger than him now. I'm a member of the Seraphim and he's only a regular angel.

"Oi Ichigo! Why don't you sing your sisters happy birthday?"

Upon hearing his voice I gave him a look as if he was crazy, yet I relented and started singing in a soothing voice. I remember everything so well. I remember my father getting all happy and my more girly sister Yuzu humming along while Karin acted indifferent but was obviously embarrassed.

I laughed inwardly at the scene and continued singing, and eventually once I reached the end I smiled a warm smile and wished them happy birthday.

Unfortunately this day was also the day my suffering began. If I had known that I wouldn't see my sisters again for centuries I'd have made their birthday more worthwhile, but alas, I was ignorant and suffered alone because of it, yet I have no regret except for the fact my sisters felt alone. I'd do anything to fix that, yet I am powerless against fate.

I remember everything so clearly the day I fell. I remember how I felt when I awoke, how it felt when being in the presence of the Lord, and I remember how it felt when I fell.

I believe I made a foolish decision, out of all the ways to fall, I chose a severe sin. I committed adultery. She was very beautiful that was certain, but a part of me fears that I choose that because of my own personal lust and not because my Lord ordered me to fall. Out of all the ways I could've chosen I chose a selfish and completely uncalled for act.

I remember the command my Lord passed down so well I could recite it perfectly, even in the exact same tone, and confuse all the angels who were present that day. His words are etched into my brain, and forgetting that accursed day is simply not going to happen.

I remember it so well. "My Lord, you've called for me." I spoke as I kneeled in front of the Lord. I could feel his gaze on my body; I could tell he was observing my six perfect wings, showing that I was indeed a member of the Seraphim. And then I took a chilling breath as he spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the reason I've called you here is confidential. The only members of Heaven which will know of this are Archangel Michael, Archangel Gabriel, Archangel Uriel, you- the Seraph Ichigo Kurosaki, and I. No others will know of this, and revealing of such information which will be disclosed here will result in immediate falling and purgatory."

I nodded my head at his words and spoke, "My Lord, I will not go against you, not because I am forced, but because I have no desire to disobey. While I am free, my loyalty belongs to you and only you. I will never disclose any information which will be spoken during this meeting."

I was pretty sure he was pleased with my answer as he shifted his position and began speaking. His words forever haunt me this was when I learned I would have to fall from Heaven. I Ichigo Kurosaki, an elite member of the Seraphim, a member of the First Sphere of Heaven, having to fall and spy on the demons. Never would I of thought that I'd become a Governor-Class Fallen Angel.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I of course after taking my petty revenge after learning that I was fooled, quickly learned how foolish my revenge was. Ever since that day I've been completely alone, only having Ishida and Chad as company, while I watched the world enter a self-induced hell. I remember everything, all the wars, the hatred, the fear and despair. I remember it all.

The Church became too involved with secular affairs, evident when the Crusades took place, or when they decided to create the Holy Roman Empire which was a far cry from holy and they weren't even Romans, and also thought they could sell indulgences and impose interdicts and excommunicate those who did not please them. The Church became corrupt, plain and simple.

The Human have been the same as they've always been. They are foolish and truly blind to the truth they discriminate against those which they don't understand, and believe it is right to do so. They remain cruel as ever, worse than wild beasts in several aspects. They even sold themselves into slavery, how foolish can such creatures be. They are all human, yet they believe they are something else because of trivial differences such as the coloring of the skin. If it were the Africans with power would the Europeans at the time believe they were superior and that the Africans had the right to enslave them because they had the power and that their skin was different? They wouldn't, they are foolish, they don't realize it is the power that gives them the ability to conquer, wage war, and enslave. It is not some divine authority that gives them this, only themselves, and anything done by humans is imperfect.

Now the demons have by far the worst history, but this is mostly because of the human discrimination. They have degraded the public image of demons and made them creatures to be feared. Of course there has been a fair share of demons that did deserve the discrimination and fear, but not all demons are cruel and murderous creatures that are no better than a beast running on instinct. Demons are intelligent, wise, cunning, and playful. We are not originally brutal, murderous, and terrifying. Unfortunately the only things people remember are the bad, never the good. If you were to have people give a compare and contrast between Adolf Hitler and Franklin Delano Roosevelt, they'd be able to give a detailed explanation on Hitler, but very little about Roosevelt, with only a few possibly knowing the fact that Roosevelt was the only president of the United States to serve for four terms before his death. This gives evidence that only evil is remembered in fine detail among the masses, and while the good can be remembered, it doesn't remain on the same intensity of the actions done by those who are evil.

Yet now it is the time I'll end all of this. I finally have the ability to ignite the change. The first major step is the death of Aizen along with my death as a martyr. After I accomplish everything I plan to do, I believe the world will finally be able to start correcting its ways, but I can only hope.

Hopefully with this the world will finally realize its foolishness, and I will finally be able to repent for my greatest failure. Maybe just maybe I'll be forgiven and I'll finally be able to look them in the eye again.

"Oi Kurosaki the demons have gathered in the meeting room, we should be leaving as well."

At the sudden voice I turned and was graced by the sight of Ishida. He was somewhat like my manager, always organizing everything and reminding me about things. Without him I'd be hopeless. When I was younger I would of completely denied such things, but I've lived for a good while and have matured respectfully so. I used to be hotheaded and rash, now I'm calm and calculative, of course I'm still hotheaded I just control it better. Yet I now acknowledge the fact without Ishida everything would collapse. He was instrumental in all of this.

"Of course Ishida, let us be going then to start the beginning of our plans." I then walked by him as I entered the portal.

After the dimensional shift was over and my body stabilized I was greeted by the large manor and several demons beginning to enter the building.

I could feel a smile on my face as I watched the scene. Indeed this was the beginning. The beginning of an era of change would soon begin, starting with this meeting.

I was soon joined by Ishida as his body stabilized as well. We stood side by side momentarily before I started approaching the manor.

As I entered the manor I was met by Chad who then began escorting me to the meeting hall. While Chad was an important member of this plan he decided to undermine his role by saying he was merely a bodyguard of mine. Hmpf that was always like Chad, never did he brag.

When we finally reached the meeting room I was almost overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of attendants. I smiled inwardly, maybe, just maybe, that this plan could actually work.

As I continued to gaze over the crowd Ishida began introducing us.

"Hello everyone, it is nice to see you all! My name is Uryuu Ishida, the man beside me is Ichigo Kurosaki, and the man to his side is Sado Yasutora. Today we are here to inform you of something that has never been attempted before. A reformation of sorts if you will, Ichigo and I have been planning this for a long time now. Today will mark the beginning of a new era, and we'd like to inform you all of this to otherwise protect you. Ichigo you can speak now."

I gave a brief glance and a nod towards Ishida. "Of course, my thanks Ishida for the introduction and brief summary about our plans." I then turned to the crowd and I could see the demons waiting in anticipation.

"Greetings everyone, as you know I am Ichigo Kurosaki." And so my speech began.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Ukitake-taicho, Kaien, Renji, and I quickly ran up the stairs of Ishida Hospital. I was in a rush you could say. I finally had a chance to kill Ichigo and there was no way he was going to escape.

When we finally ran up the last flight of stairs Ukitake-taicho suddenly stopped us.

Ukitake-taicho looked over us before looking back to the empty roof. Wait empty? Where are all the demons?

"Everyone listen, this roof is being protected by a powerful barrier. It'll take some time before I can break it, but you all should know, once I break it Ichigo will be aware of our presence. Not only that but I'm sensing intense spatial magic. Everyone I suggest you brace yourselves just in case."

I stared in disbelief. Ichigo was smart I'll give him that, but when compared to a captain of the exorcist branch his tactics were child's play and Ukitake-taicho continued to amaze me. I simply nodded at Ukitake-taicho's words and waited as he began breaking down the particles making the barrier.

As I watched Ukitake-taicho continue to break down the barrier Renji annoyingly approached me. I tried paying no attention to him but when he sat beside me I couldn't exactly ignore him.

"Hey Rukia I was wondering after all of this if you would like to have dinner with me, you know it'd be worth it." I tensed slightly when he put his hand on my shoulder but I quickly shrugged him off.

"Sorry Renji I've already told you that I only see you as a friend. Go bug some other girl." I then got up and walked to Ukitake-taicho just so Renji wouldn't follow.

Ukitake-taicho smiled at me when he saw me approaching and turned back to deconstructing the barrier. As I watched him I remembered the hesitation he had when talking about Ichigo, I wonder, what history does he have with Ichigo?

"Hey Ukitake-taicho I don't mean to intrude, but I was wondering if you have some past with Ichigo? When you were talking about him I saw you seemed troubled. I was just wondering do you know Ichigo?"

I was surprised when Ukitake-taicho instantly turned to me, I honestly wasn't expecting such a quick reaction, but then I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. I was about to drop it but then he interrupted me.

"I guess you could say Ichigo and I have a past. It may be hard to believe but I used to be friends with him. Listen Rukia, you're young so you're still naïve, but you should definitely remember the saying "_not everything is what it seems_" that saying will help you a lot in life."

I was about to respond but I was stopped when a sudden release of energy flooded the area. It took me a second to realize that Ukitake-taicho finally took down the barrier.

I gave him one last glance, showing him I'd want to talk to him later. Suddenly however I felt my body became distorted and everything went black.

* * *

**Ishida's POV**

I continued watching Ichigo deliver his speech. He never ceased to amaze me, who'd have thought the formerly hotheaded Ichigo would become the calm and eloquent man he is today. I certainly didn't think so.

As he was finally finishing his speech I felt the barrier we put up break. Intruders? Who? Exorcists or other demons? It doesn't matter we'll just deal with it.

I quickly went up to Ichigo and tapped him on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Oi Kurosaki the barrier broke, should Chad and I take care of them?"

Ichigo gave me a shocked look before quickly gathering himself, hmpf typical Ichigo. And he even gave me a more typical Ichigo response. "Ishida take care of the intruders, if they're demons kill them, if they're human injure them just enough so they can no longer fight."

Yep typical Ichigo, never making things easy, I've never once seen him harm a human, and he even enforces it on his partners as well. It never is easy fighting an exorcist and not killing them. Yet Chad and I should be able to handle it.

As Ichigo simply returned to his speech I gave him a slight nod and left, motioning Chad to follow.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Rukia and her group were shocked. They weren't expecting a flash of light and then darkness to overcome them. Yet when the darkness finally cleared they were completely speechless. In front of them stood a large manor and they could sense several powerful and intense spiritual pressures resonating in the building.

Ukitake being the intellectual captain he was understood everything immediately while Rukia and the others were shocked. He let a small smile grace his face when considering their inexperience. Quickly that smile became a frown.

"They're inexperienced. This situation is too dangerous for them. I highly doubt they'll be able to handle High-Class demons. If I remember correctly Ichigo was always accompanied by Ishida and Chad. They are also very powerful, and then there is the situation with all the other demons attending the meeting. This mission is basically a death trap."

Ukitake then turned to the three lieutenant level exorcists, "Everyone if you don't understand I'll explain. When I broke the barrier we were sucked into the portal it was hiding, thus transporting us to this alternate dimension where the actual meeting is taking place."

Ukitake noticed Rukia's face brighten in acknowledgment and continued, "This mission like I said before is very dangerous. We're going against Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, and countless other demons that are attending the meeting. So in order to combat this we'll be splitting into two teams."

Suddenly all of their faces showed shock. Ukitake wasn't surprised at the least at their responses. He was honestly expecting it, but he knew what was best, and splitting up into two teams would be best.

Renji decided to speak up, obviously not understanding the situation. "Excuse me Ukitake-taicho but wouldn't it be dangerous to split up? If we split up we'd be easier prey wouldn't we?"

Ukitake turned to Renji and smiled at the question. "No that's where you're wrong Renji, if we stay together we'll likely encounter Uryuu Ishida and Sado Yasutora at once, along with several random demons. That would prove to be most disastrous. Over the centuries Ishida and Yasutora have increased their strength to the point it is higher than several exorcist captains so if we stuck together and encountered them along with several other demons we'd be overwhelmed. If we split we'll also split their power, also if we travel in small groups the other demons won't be alerted and therefore we'd be able to overwhelm them. Renji you've recently attained the second stage of the contract with your celestial being correct?"

Ukitake noticed Rukia quickly look at Renji with shock obvious on her face, and it only intensified when Renji nodded in confirmation.

Ukitake continued once again after Renji confirmed his belief. "Renji since you've unlocked the second stage you are no longer at the level of a lieutenant, you now have the strength of a captain and you're now capable of becoming an exorcist captain as well. Since you have such strength it'd be safe to split in two teams. I'd be in one, you the other. Thus doing this would even out the power disposition and insure higher chances of survival. Of course you must avoid taking on both Ishida and Yasutora at once or defeat is guaranteed. So in order to further increase our chances the teams will be Rukia and I, while you Renji will be with Kaien. Our first objective is to defeat Ishida and Yasutora. After that we'll regroup and engage Ichigo, along with the other demons."

The group quickly nodded at Ukitake's words and immediately split up after entering the manor going opposite directions.

Rukia struggled to keep up with Ukitake as they continued running through the halls, they haven't encountered anyone yet and she was becoming worried. Unbeknownst to her Ukitake was as well.

Ukitake simply motioned for her to follow as they continued approaching the plethora of demons that were releasing a large amount of spiritual pressure. Rukia was completely shocked, they've met no opposition whatsoever, but her thoughts were completely stopped when a massive burst of spiritual pressure interrupted her and slammed her to the floor.

She glanced up and she saw a young man with dark skin and shaggy hair standing in front of Ukitake, she could not stand at all. The man was flaunting such power; she couldn't fathom how Ukitake was still standing.

She noticed Ukitake give her a brief smile before turning back.

"Yasutora can you please lower your spiritual pressure so Rukia can stand."

Chad simply shook his head, "I'm sorry Ukitake I cannot do that. Ichigo has ordered us to take care of any intruders, luckily for you guys you're human otherwise I'd have to kill you." Chad's arms then transformed into the form Ukitake knew all too well.

Ukitake quickly noticed the questioningly look on Rukia's face and answered before she could ask. "You're seeing Yasutora's Brazo Derecha de Gigante. He is a unique demon, his powers manifest as armor and-…"

"El Directo." Suddenly a large burst of energy appeared from Chad's arm and came crashing towards Ukitake, not even allowing him to finish his sentence. The blast continued to destroy the surroundings until it eventually crashed into the wall sending large amounts of debris covering the hall.

Ukitake summoned his weapon, seeing Chad was not willing to give him time. "Waves, Become my Shield, Lightning, Become my Blade."

Chad was unaffected by the sudden increase in energy while Rukia was only further pushed down by the increase of energy.

As the energy dissipated Ukitake was shown in clear view wielding two swords connected by a chain, and then he spoke. "Yasutora we do not have time to fight, so I'll end this quickly."

Ukitake saw Chad smile and nod but that immediately changed as another blast came hurdling towards him. Ukitake quickly put his blades up, effectively absorbing it and immediately shooting it back with even more power.

Chad easily dodged and charged Ukitake but before he could even comprehend anything all he saw was ice and was immediately stopped. Chad was shocked, he thought Rukia was unable to move and definitely not able to attack. Yet here he was, completely frozen.

Rukia then began explaining, "Ukitake and I, before encountering you came up with a strategy. If we came across you or Ishida I'd act like I was unable to withstand your spiritual pressure and while Ukitake-taicho battled you I'd look for an opening to attack. You being frozen are the results of our strategy."

Chad shook his head, almost as if he was ignoring the situation. In an instant much to Rukia's dismay he freed himself from his icy restraints and threw Rukia into Ukitake harshly.

Rukia was shocked. It happened so fast. One second she was speaking in a condescending tone and the next she was being thrown across the room like a rag doll.

Ukitake instantly caught Rukia and lightly chided her. "Never assume a victory until your enemy is dead."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up and she inwardly scolded herself for allowing herself to drop her guard. She still was an amateur when compared to others like Ukitake-taicho and the others. She felt weak, she couldn't stand the gap between their powers. Yet it was this vast gap in power that allowed her to get stronger. She trained relentlessly everyday just so she could stand side by side with her friends and comrades. Of course there was revenge in there as well but who cares, let's just stick with the noble and honorable reasons of becoming stronger.

Ukitake placed Rukia down gently, "Rukia allow me to handle Yasutora. You're the one who needs to confront Ichigo. Just don't let your hatred blind you to the truth."

In an instant Rukia found Ukitake was no longer by her side. She was amazed at his speed. She so desperately wished she had power like him. She watched for a short period of time in amazement as Ukitake and Chad fought each other at such a overwhelming speed and intensity it made her feel insignificant.

"Ukitake-san it's nice to finally see you again. I'm surprised you're attacking Ichigo. Why are you here? Aren't we friends?" Chad continued to speak as he dodged Ukitake's continuous strikes.

"Yasutora the past is the past. I have my own obligations now and I can't allow Rukia to suffer like this. She needs closure. The only way she'll be able to attain it is if she confronts Ichigo so stay out of our way."

Ukitake then switched his attack style and was now exerting much more power in his strikes. Chad tried defending but he was to late. All he saw was Ukitake's blade flash across his chest and everything went black.

Blood burst from Chad's wound as he slowly dropped to the ground and he could hear Ukitake speak lightly, "I'm not going to kill you. I don't have any grudge, this is solely for Rukia's sake. I hope you can forgive me."

Chad wasn't expecting defeat. Especially not one so quickly as well, he didn't even buy much time. Yet it was all Ichigo needed, he could tell his speech was done. Chad allowed unconsciousness to take him, slightly comforted by the knowledge he accomplished his job.

Ukitake then turned to Rukia motioning her to follow and began walking paying no mind to Chad as he walked past him. Rukia however passed him with much caution. She couldn't fathom how a demon as powerful as Chad could be defeated without causing abrupt destruction.

Yet thoughts on Chad were instantly forgotten as she walked down the hallways realizing she was getting closer to Ichigo.

As they were walking Rukia could feel a feeling of uneasiness in her stomach. She didn't know why, if anything she should be elated. She was finally going to confront the man who killed her sister and avenge her.

* * *

Renji and Kaien after splitting with Ukitake and Rukia were currently walking silently, heading in the complete opposite direction of them. For a few moments they sensed a drastic increase in pressure but it was immediately stopped so they paid no mind to it.

Renji was blabbering about random things while Kaien just absentmindedly nodded, feigning interest. Kaien never knew Renji could honestly be such a talkative and annoying person, hell he thinks he heard Renji mention he wrote a poem.

Kaien was about to snap when finally Renji shut up. It took him a second but he soon realized as he turned his head to see a young, slender, raven haired man standing in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Kaien sighed inwardly. Renji was always blunt, but they were in enemy territory so he wouldn't chide him for it.

Renji was obviously becoming upset when he wasn't answered and was about to ask again when suddenly the man rose his spiritual pressure as if intimidating them.

"My name is Uryuu Ishida. I'm one of the few surviving Quincies." Ishida instantly summoned his bow and of course Renji and Kaien summoned their own weapons.

Renji scoffed ignoring the Quincy in front of him and turned to Kaien. For a moment silence followed and Kaien nodded.

Ishida being the observant person he was obviously noticed their silent conversation and quickly launched his attack. Renji and Kaien immediately dodged and swung their blades. The fight has begun and none of them had any intention of losing.

* * *

**Ichigos's POV**

I finally finished my speech and some relief came to me. The relief was to be short-lived. It seems Chad was defeated. It seems like I'll have to take care of them. I don't have to worry about the other two; Ishida will definitely take care of them.

I looked at the demons that were just now starting to leave through a portal I constructed. I could feel my patience withering away as I watched them leave, they better hurry, and I have no intention of taking care of a bunch of frantic demons when they realize there are exorcists here.

Suddenly I felt a surge of energy. I couldn't recognize it; it was probably coming from one of the exorcists currently entertaining Ishida. I could only hope the demons here didn't sense it or this place was going to be in an uproar.

Yet my nightmare came true as several screams started echoing throughout the room. Sometimes I wish I could just slaughter them all, but if I did that'd attract too much attention.

Yet the uproar quickly became the least of my worries when I felt a familiar sensation near my position. It was Jūshirō I could tell. Yet who was the one beside him? It felt oddly familiar as well.

My question was answered when suddenly a blast of ice flew just beside my face. I was pretty lucky that would have been painful. I immediately knew who it was though; I looked up and saw an infuriated Rukia Kuchiki alongside Jūshirō.

I could see the anger in her eyes. Yet there was more there. Hate? Why was hate in her eyes? I could clearly see the way she clenched her teeth, the fury in her eyes, the energy her body exuded. It was all there, all for me to see, as if goading me into action.

I looked her in the eyes and suddenly she spoke. "Why?" That was odd. Why? I should be asking why. Why the hell did you shoot ice at my face midget!? I should be asking not her. "Why… why did you kill my sister Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Huh? I don't understand. I've never killed a human in my entire existence. "What are you talking about?" I asked I just hope she explains some things; I have no idea what she is talking about.

I could see more anger glint in her eyes, oh no, little midget is 'bout to snap. "What the hell do you mean 'what are you talking about?' you bastard, you killed my sister!"

Damn… I hate when I'm right.

"I didn't kill your sister. I swear I have no idea what you're talking about."

I continued seeing Rukia get angrier and angrier. Of course she wouldn't believe me. I wonder does she know I'm Akira. Maybe that'd explain the distrust.

"Lies! You're lying! If you didn't kill Hisana who did!?"

Jeez, this is exactly why I didn't want to get involved with her. I could tell instantly she was the type to be irrational and angry, and if we add the fact she's an exorcist she could very well make the Lord cry.

She is even exuding a sizable amount of pressure, damn she's a handful. I guess I have to subdue her for a while.

"Dammit Kurosaki don't ignore me! I'm here to kill you!"

Those words got my attention but the next thing I know she's gone. Hmpf, she may be fast but she isn't fast enough. "Cast off your fear Zangetsu!" In an instant the blade I trust completely was in my hands and blocking the strike coming from that impatient exorcist.

Yet another surprise came. The pressure coming from Ishida's fight lowered and it seems Ishida won. It also seems Rukia's noticed.

I could see even more rage in her eyes. True hatred. This girl is too easily controlled by her emotions.

"Renji… Kaien." She muttered, "You bastard I'll definitely kill you!"

I could feel her increase the weight she was pressing down on my blade. This little girl is indeed powerful. She'll make a fine exorcist, yet she's practically throwing away her life. I need to end this before she hurts herself.

"Oh my, you seem a little angry exorcist girl. Unfortunately you're causing a ruckus so please sleep for a while." I then shifted my blade breaking us apart and I quickly grabbed her by the head. I held her for a few seconds before hitting her in the back of the head with the broad side of Zangetsu.

She was unconscious in an instant. I then noticed Jūshirō grab his weapon. I need to prevent him from coming after me; he's one of the few humans who can keep up with me. I quickly use my only option available, I throw Rukia at Jūshirō. He of course caught her and that is when I made my move.

I gathered my energy and started destabilizing the dimension. This place is no longer safe, once it becomes unstable it'll collapse and anyone inside will be forever stuck in a void.

I then turn to leave but I hear Jūshirō's voice. "Ichigo what are you doing?"

I turn to him when I see him I finally see how much he's changed. "You've become a captain Jūshirō… I'm proud of you."

He squinted his eyes, obvious displeased. "Don't avoid the question, what are you planning Ichigo?"

"Coup d'état, I plan to overthrow the current Governor."

Jūshirō showed no response so I turned to leave but in an instant I felt a blade on my neck. You were always fast Jūshirō.

"Oh my, Jūshirō do you plan to kill me?" I then turn to look at him and I can see no anger, but his eyes are full of questions. It seems Jūshirō here still has faith in me.

"Ichigo why do you want to overthrow the Governor, you can't possibly plan on becoming Governor again do you?"

Jūshirō you never fail to surprise me, you're usually very accurate at your deductions, and this is no exception.

"You're right Jūshirō, I don't intend to become Governor, and I'm just going to fix things. Aizen will destroy everything if left in power. So I'll start a civil war, kill him, become a martyr, and everything else will go as planned, people will start questioning themselves, they'll realize their mistakes and they'll correct them. Things need to change or the world will be torn apart by all the dividing factors."

I instantly saw Jūshirō's eyes shift. There is anger and doubt in them; it seems I got to him. "Ichigo are you stupid? You can't play God."

It seems Jūshirō misunderstood my intentions.

"Jūshirō I have no intention of playing God. I'm playing the revolutionary to get God off his ass and start taking care of things."

Suddenly the roof collapses in a section and an explosion ignites, which interrupted our conversation. The room is completely ablaze and it's becoming increasing dangerous for us to remain here. Which with perfect timing Ishida and Chad arrive by my side to leave?

I then turn and open a portal, but before I leave I turn to Jūshirō once more. I quickly toss him a device, "Jūshirō that's a transportation device. Once you gather your two other exorcist buddies use that to escape."

I then turn once again and approach the portal. "Ichigo wait! Explain! What's going on inside of your head?"

I turn to him briefly before glancing at Rukia who is in his grasp still, my vision being obscured by the intensity of the spreading flames.

"Don't worry Jūshirō; you needn't be concerned with what goes on in my head. I'll be dead soon anyway." I then point at Rukia. "Be sure to take care of her. She is very important."

I then turn to leave with Ishida and Chad. The last thing I saw before being transported back to Karakura was Rukia slowly opening her violet eyes… the very eyes that bore into my soul.

* * *

**Well everyone hope you enjoyed. Once again sorry it took forever to update. **

**Also sorry if I confused you with all the POV changes, a lot went on during this chapter and I wanted everyone to be able to understand it at least. **

**I also cut the battle scenes short… sorry if you wanted them, I just couldn't find a way to actually make them good in this particular chapter.**

**Also remember the flashback I was talking about during Ichigos' introduction chapter… well his flashback in this chapter was originally going to be in his introduction. It just shows his family and the reasons to why he fell basically.**

**Also what could he mean by Rukia being important… could something being happening behind the scenes. That's for me to know and you to find out… so be sure to review and I'll give you a puppy.**


End file.
